My Double Life
by Unknown-Uchiha
Summary: Hoshi Toyo. She's come back to Japan from America. She's just a girl disguised as a male in an all boys academy. Will she survive? SasukexOCxKiba AU Naruto ON HIATUS .
1. Chapter 1

My Double Life

_**My Double Life**_

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto!**

**Mmm-kay, I was thinking about making an AU (Alternate Universe) Fanfiction for Naruto. Love story, most likely. Anyways, this is slightly following the storyline of Hana Kimi (You don't have to watch it if you don't know it.) Well, I hope you LIKE!**

**Character Autobiography**

**Name:**Hoshi (Star)Toyo (Plentiful)

**Age:**15

**Year in High School: **1st Year (Year 10)

**Eyes:**Very dark blue

**Hair:**Extremely short black hair (Almost like a boy's hairstyle)

**Personality:**Headstrong, doesn't care what other people think, confident in most things

**Other Information: **I lived in Japan once… about the first 10 years of my life. After that I moved all the way to America for my father's job transfer. Also, you may be wondering how I hide my ermm… breasts. Well, I either wear seriously loose shirts or I wear this thick and tight chest band thingy that hides my boobs. Who cares - I've got a pretty flat-chest. Now, about MY DOUBLE LIFE. I'm a girl, yet I act as a boy. Oh, well. I used to have this band when I was still living in Japan. Our bands name was: _The Labels_. Me on lead singer and lead guitar. A girl on bass, A boy on drums and another girl on keyboard.

**Story Starts:** I arrive in Japan because I missed the place. Plus, my guardian in Japan is none other than… Jiraiya.

**Toyo's Point Of View**

I stood in the middle of the airport.

Then, I remembered my negotiation with my parents.

_"Okaa-san, Otou-kun, please, let me go back to Japan!" I begged._

_My mother and father were hesitant._

_"Who would look after you? You're only fifteen," My mother said._

_I thought for a moment. _

_"Well… the only relative I have in Japan is… oh no… not him…" I murmured._

_"Jiraiya-san," My dad finished off for me._

_"Yeah…__**him**__," I mumbled._

_"You can trust him, after all, he __**is**__ your godfather," My mother smiled._

_"So… I'm allowed to go to Japan?" I asked._

_My father sighed. "I guess, but you __**must**__ return to America,"_

_"How long can I stay there?" I asked._

_"We're thinking for about a year. We'll keep in contact by email or by phone," My mother said._

_"Hai," I smiled._

_"What about your school, hm? You're going to need an education if you're going to Japan," My dad said._

_I looked at him. "Leave the education stuff to me. I'll uh… take care of it,"_

A small smile crept up to my face when I saw my perverted godfather, Jiraiya, at the airport's front door.

I ran over to Jiraiya quickly and when I reached him, I said, "It's been five years, hasn't it?"

He smirked. "Yeah, it has."

He took my luggage and we both headed to the slick black car waiting for us.

Jiraiya and I took a seat at the back. "Aren't you going to drive?" I asked.

"I have my own chauffer," He chuckled.

My eyes widened. "Y-You own chauffer?! What exactly have you done these past few years?"

"Well, to tell you the truth, I've been the headmaster of an all-boys school for five years running," Jiraiya said proudly.

"I never would've thought that this could ever happen," I murmured. "What's the name of the school?"

"Konoha Academy,"

**-x-x-x-x-**

We reached the Academy and went inside Jiraiya's office.

"This is pretty… big…" I murmured.

"Yep, well, I mean, what do you expect from your own godfather?" Jiraiya smirked.

"Very little," I remarked.

"Haha, not funny, Toyo-chan,"

"You still perverted?"

"I'm a _**researcher**_! RESEARCHER!!"

"I'll take that as a yes,"

Jiraiya slowly crept up behind me. "So… you wanna let me perv - uh, I mean, _**research**_ on you?"

"No,"

"B-But!"

"NO,"

Then, Jiraiya smirked. "Oh? But you're parents called me up to tell me that you needed an education in Japan… Let's make a deal."

I narrowed my eyes. "What type of deal?"

"Since I can't perv - I mean, research on you, I'll give you an education,"

"Wait, you don't mean--"

"You're going to be a new student at Konoha's All-boys Academy,"

"I'm a GIRL!"

"And…?"

"AT AN ALL-BOYS SCHOOL?!"

"Shh… you don't want anyone hearing this, now would you?"

"Give me one good reason why I would have to agree with this,"

"I'll call your parents up and say that you didn't bother getting an education… you'll probably get grounded… Oh, and by the way, I'm giving you this enrolment and you don't have to pay. If you were to go to another school, think of all that money wasted… Besides, you slightly look like a male with that short hair of yours…"

"What's the catch?"

"I want to see how long you can last with a bunch of boys before you crack,"

I sighed loudly. "Fine," I murmured.

"GREAT!"

"Wait, won't you, like, get in trouble or something if somebody finds out I'm a girl?"

"Just don't tell anybody,"

**-x-x-x-x-**

I stood in the kitchen of my newly annoying godfather's house.

He kept rambling on and on about school. "Oh, you'll be starting school tomorrow. Um… Monday! Yeah! Oh and, please be careful with the guys there. Some are very perverted and--"

"Shut up ALREADY!!" I yelled as I was cooking dinner.

Jiraiya chuckled. "I wonder if you're going to lose your virginity to someone in the school…"

I hit him with a cooking board. "I TOLD YOU, I'M KEEPING MY VIRGINITY UNTIL I GET MARRIED!!"

"That's if you're ever going to find a husband… Since you're being _**that**_ scary..." He murmured.

"UGHH!!"

I stormed back in the kitchen and took the two dinner plates, filled with food.

Jiraiya was sitting at the table already, waiting for his food.

I slammed his plate on the table, making half of his food fall off.

Jiraiya began anime-crying.

"You're so mean…" He sobbed.

I sat down and quickly gulped down my food.

"Well, at least you can eat like a guy," Jiraiya murmured.

I glared at him. "I'm going to bed now,"

I went upstairs, brushed my teeth, changed into my pajamas and went to bed.

Oh boy, how much trouble am I going to be in?

**-x-x-x-x-**

I woke up with the loud screams of Jiraiya. "WAKE UP, WAKE UP, NEW STUDENT OF KONOHA ACADEMY!!"

I sat up and rubbed my eyes. "What time is it?"

"8:00am!!" He grinned.

"OH MY GOD!! I'M GONNA BE LATE!!" I screamed.

I quickly got out of bed, pushed Jiraiya out of the way and got ready for school.

"Your uniform is waiting in the bathroom!!" He said.

As soon as I got changed, I looked in the mirror.

"Not bad… I guess," I said.

It was a simple white, long-sleeved shirt, black pants, black shoes, a blue tie, and a button up black blazer with a Konoha Academy crest on my left breast.

I got my bag and quickly headed out the door with Jiraiya.

**-x-x-x-x-**

We reached the school and I stepped out of the black car.

Jiraiya grinned. "You should hurry up. You'll be late for class,"

"You think I don't know that?!"

**Sasuke's Point Of View**

I was sitting in the classroom, whilst most of the boys were being immature.

"Sasuke, why are you being so QUIET this morning?!" Naruto yelled in my ear.

"I'm like this every morning, dobe (Loser)," I answered.

Naruto laughed. "That's what you'd expect from the _**dreamiest guy in the school**_… as the girls from the other school say," Naruto chuckled.

"I couldn't care less, Naruto

"Well, you're brother, Itachi, is older than you… and is probably considered hot as well," Naruto grinned.

"I hate that idiot, "I growled.

"Oh sure, you're just jealous!" He smirked.

I poked his forehead, hard, just like the way my brother treated me. "Baka (Idiot),"

Suddenly, the door slammed open and Kiba ran in screaming, "BIG NEWS!! THERE'S A NEW TRANSFER STUDENT IN THE SCHOOL!! HE'S FROM AMERICA!!"

"America?!" Naruto said.

"Yeah!" Kiba said.

"Hm… I wonder how he looks like…" Neji murmured.

"Why would he want to come to Japan if he was from America?" Chouji asked.

"Maybe he's already Japanese," Shikamaru mumbled.

"That could be a possibility…" Lee said.

Then, Iruka entered the room. "Okay, boys, settle down! We have a new transfer student this morning. Please come in," Iruka said, turning to the door.

**Toyo's Point Of View**

Iruka, my new sensei, said, "Please come in,"

I slowly opened the door and soon, I was faced with around 30 boys staring back at me.

I coughed and said, "Ore wa Hoshi Toyo desu (I am Hoshi Toyo),"

The students gaped at me. "Y-You're not from America!! He speaks JAPANESE!" A blonde boy yelled.

"You could say he's pure Japanese," A boy eating a bag of chips said.

"I_**am**_ Japanese," I remarked.

"Oh... okay…" He replied.

"Please take an empty seat, Hoshi-kun," Iruka smiled.

Then, he began the lesson.

**-x-x-x-x-**

It was our break, and pretty much all the boys introduced themselves to me, except for that raven-haired dude… but whatever. He'll talk to me when he's ready.

I the other boys into the cafeteria, took a tray, got my food and looked around for a table.

That was easy, because I heard loud yells coming from Naruto, saying, "Toyo-san! TOYO-SAN!! OVER HERE!!"

I smiled and sat next to him and the other guys.

"Hey guys, what's up?" I said; in an erm… low voice…ish.

"EATING RAMEN!" Naruto grinned.

"Nothin'" the rest said.

I began eating, and talking to the guys. I scanned the room for a moment and saw that raven-haired dude at a table all alone.

"I heard that guy was the 2nd most popular student in the school, so why is he sitting alone?" I asked.

Kiba looked at him. "Who? Uchiha Sasuke? Yeah, he's popular all right, but he hates pretty much everyone in this school,"

"How can he be popular when he hates everyone?" I asked once more.

"He's popular amongst the girls at K.B.S.A.G.," Kiba replied.

"K.B.S.A.G.?" I mumbled.

"Konoha's Boarding School For Acceptable Girls," Chouji said.

"Oh… so… he has fangirls?" I asked.

"Tons of them, Lee said.

"Gee. I pity him. Anyway, why is everybody saying that he hates his brother?" I asked.

"Sasuke hates his brother so much, but we all think it' because his brother is a teacher at the school. He probably thinks it's embarrassing," Naruto gulped down his ramen.

"Maybe there's some other reason…" I said.

"Who knows? He'll just keep to himself, anyway. Now, who's going to show Toyo-kun around?" Kiba smiled.

A bunch of hands shot up and Kiba said, "Okay… How about Gaara?"

Everyone looked at him. He was silent, and he didn't put his hand in the air in the first place.

He sighed. "Okay,"

"It's okay Gaara-san! You don't have to do it if you don't want to!" I said nervously, waving my hands in front of me.

"No," He said. "I want to go,"

"Uhh, okay," I nodded.

Honestly, I was a bit scared of Gaara. I mean, he mostly give everyone glares and keeps to himself.

It's surprising that he's gotten _**any**_ friends.

Well, I mean… not that I'm being mean about him or anything.

He just tends to creep me out.

Anyway, I followed Gaara in the hallway.

It was freaking SILENT.

"So… um… Gaara-san…" I began.

"Hai (Yes)?" He said, glancing at me.

I quickly said, "Oh, um, nothing!"

"Well, I guess we'll walk around campus and I'll show you around," He said.

**-x-x-x-x-**

The school day had ended and I met nearly every boy in the school, except for that Sasuke dude.

You know, he was really starting to get under my skin.

I mean, it was kind of mean to not greet me, knowing that I was a new student.

But I think he's just got some issues, or whatever.

I grabbed my bag and slowly began to walk to the gates.

Male students continuously passed me, exit the school grounds, to go home.

Half an hour passed and I was beginning to get pissed off.

"HEY, TOYO-SAN!!" I heard someone scream.

I turned around and saw Naruto and the others walking towards me.

"Oh, hey," I said.

"How come you're just standing here? Aren't you supposed to be going home?" Neji asked.

"Uh, yeah, but I'm waiting for someone," I replied.

"Oooooh, who? Is it a girl?" asked Kiba.

"Oh, no," I laughed. "It's a guy,"

"Huh? As in… like… your… boy…" Kiba trailed off.

"Oh NO! I am NOT gay! It's a relative of mine," I said.

"I didn't know you had a brother!" Naruto grinned.

I shook my head. "No, my brother doesn't go to this--"

"Toyo! I forgot to tell you something!" I heard a familiar voice yell.

Everyone turned around to find Jiraiya walking towards me.

When he reached me, he said, "I'm going to be back home in another two hours, so you'd better move along now,"

"Wait… Is the principal your brother?!" Shikamaru asked.

"No…" I sighed. "He's my godfather,"

"HE'S YOUR GODFATHER?!" Everyone shrieked.

"Yeah," I mumbled.

"Uh-huh! Toyo's SUCH a great goddaugh- GODSON!" Jiraiya smiled.

I smacked my forehead. "Well guys, I gotta go now. See you tomorrow,"

"Let me walk with you. I have a lot of time on my hands anyway," Kiba said.

I shrugged. "Whatever,"

**-x-x-x-x-**

Well, we talked.

Kiba and I talked whilst we were walking.

We reached the front gate of my house and I said, "Thanks, Kiba,"

He chuckled. "Don't worry, after all, that's what friends do, right?"

I smiled and nodded.

I turned to open my gate and then I saw something unexpected.

"Oh? It's Uchiha Sasuke," Kiba said.

Uchiha Sasuke was standing on the front porch of next door's house.

"Uchiha Sasuke is… my next-door neighbour?"


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter Two: At Last, the Greeting.**_

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

**A/N:**

**Hey everyone! I'm happy that I got some reviews for this. Anyways, in reply to ****NekoNaru-**

**"No, I'm not a diva who thinks their fan fiction is all that. In fact, I think I'm pretty crap at writing fanfictions. Trust me, I know WAY more batter writers than me. Who knows? Maybe you could be batter than me, if you began to write fanfictions. Also, I didn't think you sounded bitchy. I find it as constructive criticism. - Arigato!"**

**In reply to ****Shashuko the Paisley Maiden-**

**"Not to be rude or anything, but which of my stories did you favourite? I'd appreciate it if you tell me, that way; I can work on it more often!"**

**Toyo's Point Of View**

"What a coincidence. Uchiha Sasuke is your neighbor," Kiba said.

"Right…" I murmured.

Kiba nudged me. "At least you could probably warm up to him. He has such a cold shoulder on everyone. Good luck, Toyo-kun,"

And then, Kiba left.

I opened the gate and walked to my front door.

As I fiddled with my keys, I continuously glanced at Sasuke, who also was looking for his key.

I unlocked the door and looked at Sasuke one more time before I headed inside.

**-x-x-x-x-**

Two hours passed and Jiraiya finally came home.

I was watching the TV.

Also, during those two hours, I managed to find some male clothing at the shops for me to wear.

When I was watching the TV, I was wearing a loose t-shirt and some baggy pants.

"Did you make dinner?" Jiraiya asked.

"No. I don't know what you want, and besides, you can make your own dinner. I already ate,"

Jiraiya sighed. "How was your first day of school?"

"You make it sound like I'm in kindergarten, but it was okay," I answered, not taking my eyes off the TV.

"Well, that's good. I --"

"How come you didn't tell me that you were neighbors with the Uchiha family?" I cut him off.

"I didn't see why I had to," He replied.

Three knocks at the door cut off our conversation.

"I'll get it," I said, getting off the couch.

I opened the door to find none other than Uchiha Sasuke, with his older brother, Uchiha Itachi.

"Uh, yes?" I asked.

"Our mother is good friends with Jiraiya-san. She was told by him that he had his godson moving in with him. Sasuke, hurry up," Itachi said.

Sasuke murmured, "our mom told us to give these to you,'

He handed me some flowers. "Her welcoming gift,"

"_**Our**_ welcoming gift, Itachi corrected him.

"Whatever," Sasuke growled.

I took them and mumbled, "Thanks,"

I was about to shut the door until Jiraiya saw both of the Uchiha brothers. "Oh, it's Itachi and Sasuke!"

"Hn," I said.

Jiraiya began schmoozing with Itachi about school.

"Come in, come in!" Jiraiya grinned.

I groaned as quietly as I could and put the flowers in a vase.

I kept my distance from Sasuke until my godfather ruined it all. "Toyo! Why don't you run along with Sasuke and entertain yourselves? Bring him to your room!"

Oh, how I despise him.

"Fine," I sighed.

I opened my bedroom door and Sasuke walked in.

He looked around and I swore under my breath.

"Why does your room look so… girly?" Sasuke asked, not looking at me.

"Uh, that's because… my godfather tends to decorate my room. He thinks this décor fits me, because I remind him of a girl," I said. _Yes, that should work…_

Sasuke looked at me up and down. "Come to think of it, you _**do**_ look a lot like a girl,"

I frowned. "Whatever,"

I sat on the bed and he stood next to the door.

"So… I heard you're pretty popular with the girls at K.B.S.A.G." I said, trying (Keyword: Trying) to strike up a conversation)

"Yeah," Was all he said.

I sighed and glared at him. "What's up with that attitude of yours? You seem so cold,"

"So?" He asked.

"So… Well, because you could lose a lot of friends with the way you're acting," I said.

"It's not like I have any friends," Sasuke murmured.

"Tomorrow, go and talk with the other guys. Stop being so anti-social. I mean, I'm a new student and all the guys greeted me, but you just sat there, not giving a crap," I said.

"I'm not letting you make my decisions for me!" Sasuke spat.

I was taken aback, and then Sasuke opened the door.

"Sasuke! I'm not going to let you be this miserable!" I said, before he left the room.

Sasuke walked in the living and said, "Itachi! Let's go!"

Itachi turned to Jiraiya. "Gomen, Kojou-sensei (Principal/Headmaster). Perhaps we shall continue this conversation tomorrow,"

Sasuke stormed out of the house with Itachi following him.

I sat next to Jiraiya and he looked at me.

"What?!" I said.

"What did you say to him?" Jiraiya gave me the look that says: Thanks-A-Lot-You-Did-It-Again.

"I just told him to stop being so antisocial!" I said.

He rolled his eyes. "As expected from my little headstrong god daughter,"

"I'm not a baby. Don't treat me like one," I said.

He smirked and shrugged. "I'll be going out now,"

"Researching again?" I asked.

"Yep," He answered.

"Why do you 'research' anyway?"

"I'm writing a book,"

"_**You're**_ writing a book?!"

"Yeah,"

"The hell?!"

"Your godfather has grown a lot from these couple of years,"

"Tell me about it. You're like fifty years old,"

He left the house.

**-x-x-x-x-**

I woke up the next day and did my morning routine.

I was just putting on my shoes when I heard a knock at the door.

I turned the knob and I found Kiba standing at my doorstep, grinning like hell.

"Yo, Toyo-kun!" Kiba said.

"Oh, good morning, Kiba-kun," I said. "What're you doing here?"

"I'm here to walk you to school!!" He said, grabbing my hand.

"Wait!! I need to lock the door," I said.

I locked the house the walked to school with Kiba.

"So, what happened after I left?" Kiba asked, referring to me finding out that Sasuke was my neighbor.

"Oh don't remind me," I mumbled.

"Well? Spit it out!" Kiba grinned.

"He came over to my house with his brother. Let's just say that I _**did**_ end up meeting him, but he can be such a moody jerk," I said.

Kiba laughed. "That's Uchiha, alright, but let's keep it between you and me,"

I rolled my eyes. "Okay, but I'm beginning to hate him, but I feel like I need to help him,"

Kiba nudged me. "You're beginning to sound like a girl. Don't worry about Uchiha,"

I blushed slightly and my eyes widened. "R-Right…" _Shit, I gotta act more of a boy… or else I'm gonna be caught!_

**-x-x-x-x-**

We reached the school and I was glomped by Naruto. "Toyo-san!! OHAYO GOZAIMASU (Good Morning)!!!!!!!"

"Naruto, you've only known me for a day and you're this comfortable with me already!?" I said.

"Yup!!" Naruto grinned.

"He was like that when he first met all of us," Shikamaru sighed. "How troublesome,"

I smiled sheepishly. "Oh okay then, I guess I'll have to get used to going to high school in Japan,"

"Oh, by the way, Toyo-kun, but where did you live in America?" Lee asked.

"Oh, I lived in California," I answered.

"GUYS! Guess what Toyo-san and I found out yesterday?" Kiba said.

"Nani?" Chouji asked.

"UCHIHA SASUKE IS TOYO-SAN'S NEXT-DOOR NEIGHBOR!!" Kiba yelled.

I slapped my forehead and swore under my breath.

Boys are so freaking hard to control.

"Way to keep it between you and me," I grumbled.

"AH! Gomenasai, Toyo-kun!" Kiba bowed slightly and grinned.

"Its fine, Kiba-kun, but we'd better hurry up, we'll be late for class," I said.

Everyone nodded.

We walked in the class and everyone took their seats. We were earlier than I thought. Ten minutes until the teacher came in.

The room was noisy because of all the chatter occurring between the boys.

Unfortunately, the only seat left was next to the wonderful Sasuke (cough).

I glanced at him and he glanced back.

I took my seat and Sasuke did a stupid thing he could do in that situation.

"Don't try to butt into my business, Hoshi," He mumbled.

Then, it seemed like the whole class fell silent. All eyes were on us.

"Na, Kiba, what happened between these two after school? You said that they were neighbours, right?" Naruto murmured.

"I don't know the whole story. You should ask him later," Kiba replied quietly.

I glared at Sasuke. "Baka,"

A dramatic gasp came out of Shino. (Laughs) I'm joking. A dramatic gasp came out of Chouji, Naruto and Kiba.

"No one's ever stood up to Uchiha!" Kiba said/whispered.

I stood up and eyed Sasuke. "It's for your own good, Sasuke. It can actually make you happy,"

"Loser," He mumbled.

"Jerk," I spat.

"Idiot," He scowled.

"Emo,"

"Shut up. I'm not emo, dumb ass,"

"_**Sure**_… freak,"

"Nosy Loser who is an idiotic dumb ass,"

_Wow._"Che. Miserable Jerk who's an emo freak, whom we all suspect is _**gay**_,"

Half the class went "Oooooh…"

"He got you there, Sasuke!!" Naruto grinned. "It's true we all think you're gay, I mean, you _**did**_ kiss me,"

My eyes widened. "EH?! HE K-K-K-KISSED YOU?!"

"Un (Yeah)! It was an accident though," Naruto nodded.

Sasuke stormed out of the room whilst everyone was laughing.

I sighed and rolled my eyes. I ran after him, of course.

"Matte (Wait), Sasuke!" I yelled.

I eventually found him sitting on a bench outside the school.

"Hey, Sasuke!" I said.

Sasuke glanced at me and groaned. "What do you want now?!"

I slowly sat next to him and mumbled, "Gomen, Sasuke,"

He sighed. "I couldn't care less. It's not like this is the first time they annoy me.

I nodded. "Oh, souka (I see),"

He was silent after that.

"We should go back, class starts in three minutes," I said, looking at my watch.

Sasuke glared at me and walked to the classroom without me.

I sighed and rubbed my temples.

This was going to be a long year.

* * *

_KYAH! Sorry if it took long! I feel like I have a major writer's block devloping, but don't worry, I still have some ideas up my sleeve!! Review?_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter Three: So… You found out.**_

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto!**

**In Reply to Shashuko The Paisley Maiden:**

**YES! Of course I'm going to continues my Ouran fic... I just have a major writer's block and it hurts my head... . Brain Pain... I will try my HARDEST to get a couple of ideas. Ohla! You are such an awesome reviewer person thingy... YOU'RE COOL! ANYHOOSERS... I'm sorry for not being able to update my Ouran fic, very, very, verrrrryyy sorry about that!  
**

**Toyo's Point Of View**

I walked down the halls of the school, going towards my locker.

I placed in the locker combination and took out my books for the next class.

Then…

"YO! Toyo-san!!" A voice said behind me.

I turned around. "Naruto?"

"Let's walk back to class together," Naruto grinned.

I nodded. "Sure,"

**-x-x-x-x-**

Class had ended, and people were heading out around campus, to find a place to eat.

Normally, I would've eaten in the cafeteria, but I decided to eat outside for once.

The rest of the guys followed me.

"Why are you guys following me around?" I asked, sitting down on the grass, near the gates.

"Well, you're our friend, aren't you?" Chouji asked.

"Of course, but you don't have to follow me everywhere," I said, taking out my lunch.

"Uwah! What've you got for lunch, Toyo-san??" Naruto jumped.

I had a bento box for lunch. "Well, just something I prepared this morning," I shrugged. "Sushi, rice balls, fish… the works,"

Naruto and Chouji almost drooled over my food. "Sugoi… your food is as if it were made by a girl…"

My eyes widened suddenly. "NO!"

They all blinked at me.

"E-Etou… it's not like I'm a girl or anything… I mean… I'm at a boy's school, right??" I nervously said.

"Well, duh," Shikamaru muttered.

I sighed with relief. "Naruto, Chouji, I made you guys some bento as well… I knew you'd want some,"

Naruto and Chouji cried for joy… literally.

"N-N-No one's been this kind to me…" Naruto stuttered.

"N-No one's given me food out of their will… I haven't even asked you yet," Chouji sniffed.

I nodded. "Uhm… Yes. Here,"

I handed them the bento and they began eating.

The other guys sat next to me and began eating too.

Then, I saw a familiar figure at the gate.

They were calling out, "Toyo? Toyo??"

They came closer and they looked at me sternly. "Toyo! What are you doing here??"

I gasped. "Onii-chan!"

Almost everyone choked on their food.

"T-That guy… is your older brother??" Lee said.

"Uhm… Yeah…" I mumbled.

Well… my brother didn't know that I was attending this school. He must've been mad.

"If you'll excuse me, I'd like to talk to Toyo for a moment," My brother said.

My brothers name? Oh, right. His name is Yoto.

Before the group said anything, my brother grabbed my arm and dragged me to a tree, far from the guys.

"What do you think you're _**doing**_?!" He scowled.

"Nani?!" I scowled back.

"What are you doing in an all-boy's school?!" He screamed/whispered.

"My godfather! That's what! He blackmailed me!" I said.

"Jiraiya-san put you _**here**_?!" Yoto frowned. "Why?! He's supposed to be looking after you! Not make you lose your virginity so early!"

"I'm_**not**_losing my virginity!"

**3****rd**** Person's Point Of View**

Toyo and her brother continued fighting, unaware that anyone could have overheard their argument.

Like… Uchiha Sasuke.

He was getting pissed off with the other guys in the cafeteria, still going on about the day before, so he went outside.

He had heard the argument.

But what had shocked him most, was one little thing Toyo's brother had mentioned.

"Toyo. You can't be here. You don't belong here!" Toyo's brother held his sister's shoulders and shook them.

"I know! But… I can't stand losing to that guy I call my godfather," Toyo replied.

"Toyo… You're a girl…"

Sasuke's eyes widened.

"You_**know**_ you can't be here," Her brother finished.

Toyo got out of her brother's grasp and sighed. "I know. But… I have no where else to go,"

"Toyo… I'm getting you out of this school. And we'll go back to America together," Yoto said sternly.

"NO!" Toyo almost screamed, making Naruto and the rest look at her. She sighed. "I came to Japan… because it's my home. Please don't take me away from where I'm supposed to be,"

"You're supposed to be in _**America**_, not _**Japan**_," Yoto argued.

"Yoto,"

Toyo's brother looked at her alarmed. Toyo had never called her brother without saying "Onii chan". She was truly serious.

"Yoto… You can't take me away from here. This is my home," Toyo mumbled.

"And your home is in America! Hurry up; you're coming with me,"

He grabbed Toyo's arm but she snatched it away and took out her mobile.

Yoto stared at her. "What're you doing?"

"I'm calling mom and dad. They let me stay here, and they'll tell you to leave me alone," Toyo said as she pressed the numbers in her phone. "And this is going to cost a lot,"

She placed the mobile over her ear. It rang.

Her dad picked up. "Moshi, Moshi?"

"Otou-kun? It's Toyo," She said.

"Toyo! How's Japan? Are you okay? Is something wrong? Did you get hurt? Don't tell me you got a boyfriend," Toyo's dad rambled.

"No, otou-kun. Yoto unexpectedly arrived here," Toyo said.

"Yoto? He should be here! He's got to finish off university!" Toyo's dad frowned.

"You tell that to him," Toyo said, handing the phone to her brother.

Yoto nervously smiled as he got the phone.

"Otou-kun? Yes. I'm in Japan. I know I'm supposed to finish it off. I wanted to get Toyo back. Because I love her," Yoto answered his dad.

Toyo scoffed at that last bit he said.

"Of course I love her. You don't believe me? Demo, otou-kun--" Yoto was cut off.

"Give the phone back to Toyo," His dad ordered.

Yoto sighed in defeat and handed the phone to his imotou-chan (little sister).

"Yes?" Toyo asked into the phone.

"Your brother will be coming back to America. But don't expect too many good things to happen. I think he might be a little jealous that you got to go to America and he didn't,"

She nodded. "Okay. Arigato, otou-kun,"

Toyo hung up and glared at her brother. "You heard the man. You're supposed to be finishing off university,"

Yoto frowned. "You… You…" He sighed and hugged Toyo.

"O-Onii-chan!" Toyo yelped in surprise.

"Toyo… You're so damn lucky. It must be nice being the youngest child. I, on the other hand, have to deal with all the responsibilities. I just don't want you to get hurt… that's all," Yoto mumbled.

"Onii-chan…" Toyo whispered.

Yoto let go of his little sister. "Lose your virginity after marriage. If you do that, I won't kill you,"

Toyo nodded, looking bored. "Hai…"

"Good. Now… I'll see you… when you come back to America," Yoto sighed.

"Yeah… Have fun… and it's about time you've found a girlfriend… You're still single, aren't you?" She said.

Yoto blushed. "Urusai (Shut up), baka-onna (idiotic woman)!!"

"I thought so. Well, good luck," Toyo said, pushing outside the gates.

She sighed and wiped her forehead as she saw him catch a cab.

She walked back to the guys under the tree and continued eating.

**Sasuke's Point Of View**

_Toyo's… a girl? A girl… That's not possible… But… her godfather __**is**__ the headmaster of the school… Should I tell someone?? Argh! No! I won't! It's none of my business anyway… But… It just… WHY DO I EVEN CARE!?! No. I'm not going to do anything about it because it just too much trouble… but then again… _I argued with myself.

Until Jiraiya sneaked up behind me, with a stern look on his face.

"You heard everything, didn't you, Sasuke?" He said.

I looked at him. "So what if I did?"

"If you tell one person… I'll have you expelled from this school… You're mother wouldn't like that very much, now would she?"

He must be the god of blackmail if he can get a rebellious girl like Toyo in this school.

And to blackmail me as well… He's good.

"Che. Whatever. It's not like I care anyway," I muttered.

"Good. Remember… I'm watching you," Jiraiya said.

He walked over to Toyo's group, leaving me confused.

_What should I do?_

**Toyo's Point Of View**

"Toyo," A voice said.

We all looked up. "Kojou-sensei?!" They said.

"Jiraiya?" I said.

The guys looked at me. "You're not supposed to call him by his first name!" Naruto whispered/screamed.

"He's my godfather. I can call him whatever I want," I crossed my arms.

"True thing, anyway, Toyo, I have to talk to you for a minute," He said.

I stood up and he took me to his office.

"Toyo," He said sternly.

"Hai?" I said.

"That argument you just had with Yoto,"

"You heard it?!"

"Yes, but I wasn't the only one,"

"EH?! Someone else heard it?!?"

"Uchiha Sasuke,"

My eyes widened. "M-Masaka (No way)! He doesn't go outside for lunch!"

"Well, he did today; he heard your argument," He said.

"What did you say to him?!"

"I told him to not tell it to anyone… or else I would expel him," Jiraiya smirked.

"You're like the god of blackmailing, I swear…" I murmured.

"I do what I can," Jiraiya shrugged.

"Jiraiya, is it alright if I… talk to him tonight?" I asked.

"Sasuke? Well, if you talk to him, make sure that you know that he won't tell everyone in the school,"

"What happens if I'm revealed?"

"You'll be labeled as an outcast, that's for sure, and I'll probably have to send you to K.B.S.A.G."

I grimaced. "Thanks for letting me know,"

**-x-x-x-x-**

School had finished and I was stuck at home, doing my homework and watching the TV.

It was around 6pm, and I figured Sasuke had come home.

When I finished my homework, I walked next door and knocked.

Itachi opened the door. "Toyo-kun? How nice to see you. Are you here for Sasuke?"

"Hai, Itachi-sensei," I bowed.

He chuckled. "Please, after school, just refer me to Itachi-san,"

"Hai, Itachi-sens-- I mean, Itachi-san," I corrected myself.

He nodded and called Sasuke down.

"What do you want, Itachi?!" Sasuke glared.

"You have a visitor, ototo (little brother)," Itachi explained.

Sasuke looked at me and frowned. He rolled his eyes. "I'll talk to him outside,"

Itachi nodded and Sasuke took a seat outside on the balcony, glaring at me.

Itachi closed the door.

"Do you know?" I asked.

"Yeah," Sasuke murmured.

"You heard the argument with my brother and I… Didn't you?"

"Yeah,"

"Why didn't you tell me in the first place?"

"I don't want trouble, Toyo. I don't want to be involved,"

"Are you going to tell someone?"

"I just told you. I'm not going to get involved, which means I won't be telling anyone,"

I sighed. "That's good to hear,"

"Just one question,"

"Huh?"

"Why an _**all-boy's**_ school? Couldn't you just go to that boarding school for girls?"

"I don't have enough money to pay the tuition… and since my godfather is the headmaster of a school… he let me be a student,"

"At least he cares," He murmured.

I raised my eyebrow. "Trust me, he _**so**_ doesn't care,"

"He seems like it,"

I shrugged. "He's a pervert. I don't like to hang with him that much,"

"I see,"

"Sasuke?"

"What?"

"Are you going to avoid me now that you know my secret?"

"I don't know,"

I blinked. "Uhm, okay… but… just… don't tell anyone… please,"

He nodded. "Yeah, yeah,"

"Okay… Uhm… Goodnight,"

He stood up and opened his door. "Whatever,"

**Sasuke's Point Of View**

I went inside as Toyo left my property.

I sighed and I found my mom, standing in front of me, grinning wildly.

"She's cute, Sasuke-kun," She smiled.

"It's a guy, okaa-san," I mumbled.

"It's a girl, Sasuke-kun. I know,"

"How?"

"Woman's intuition," She bragged.

I sighed. "You… You won't tell anyone… will you?"

"Of course not, Sasuke-kun. I'm your mother and I will always be there for you. You may confide in me anytime, ANYWHERE… but not when I'm in the bathroom… or in bed with your father," She giggled.

I cringed. "Ugh… okaa-san, I didn't need to know that…"

She shrugged. "It just came out,"

I shook my head and began going upstairs.

But before I could, my mom spoke. "Sasuke-kun, don't be cold to her… Ne?"

I glanced at her and then continued towards my room.

I lay down on my bed, thinking about my mom's words.

I wouldn't be cold to her; I mean… she's a girl.

But I treat my fangirls like crap.

Yet Toyo didn't fall head over heels.

That intrigues me.

* * *

_BAH-BUM! Sorry for the late chapter, MUST...CONTINUE...FANFICTIONS!!! Nufufufufu... Review? I like reviews. Reviews are nice... ONEGAI REVIEWWW !!! _


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter Four; Welcome girls**_

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

**A/N:**

**Bah-bum ! Konnichiwa, minna-san! Etou… Okay, I might be out for a bit… it depends how long my computer will take to get fixed… yes… I think my computer has a virus… GASP ! I won't be on the internet for a while… Just… waiting for my dad to fix this computer… I feel so sad…. I'M GONNA CRY!**

**Demo, I will try my best to get chapters online…**

**Toyo's Point Of View**

I woke up the next morning wondering about Sasuke.

Would he seriously avoid me?

I mean… _**I**_ would probably avoid him if I was in an all-girl's school and he was disguised as a girl…

Oh, God.

Mental image.

I wouldn't avoid him.

I would crack up.

When I finished getting ready, I went to school.

There was an assembly in the hall that morning.

Jiraiya ginned and went on the stage and gestured us to sit down.

We did.

"Good morning boys. Today, Konoha's Barding School for Acceptable Girls will be visiting our school, as a sister of our school. The reason that they are coming is because there is a new year's dance coming. They help every year for us to prepare," Jiraiya said into the microphone.

There were a couple of groans, lots of cheers and some boys just sighed.

"Now gentlemen, please settle down." Jiraiya smirked. "I know you're excited that the girls are coming here, but I don't want any funny business. Please behave. The girls will arrive at around 9am,"

I scoffed. _It's not like you do any funny business with your researching._

As soon as assembly was finished, I tried to find Sasuke. I did.

"Sasuke!" I waved to him.

He glanced at me and nodded stiffly.

Well, it was better than nothing.

Naruto and Kiba caught up to me.

"Toyo-san! Have you met the girls from K.B.S.A.G. before??" Naruto asked eagerly.

I shook my head. "I haven't even heard of it… until you told me about it. But no, I haven't met them yet… why?"

"Great! We can introduce you to some of the girls then!" Kiba smiled.

I nodded. "Okay, whatever,"

A couple of buses arrived in front of the school and girls came out, one by one.

Kiba and Naruto grinned.

"You must be excited, seeing these girls," I said.

"Yeah, we hardly ever see girls at this school… well you know why," Naruto said.

"Yeah, but why are you saying that? You don't see much of girls either," Kiba said.

My eyes widened a bit. "Oh, aha… I guess you're right,"

After a few minutes, when all the girls were lined up, they headed towards us.

Jiraiya was standing in front of the boys, and a lady with long blonde hair stood in front of the girls.

"Who's that?" I asked.

"That's Lady Tsunade." Naruto said. "She's so… Bom-Chika-Wah-Wah…"

I raised an eyebrow. "Just how old is she?"

"There are rumors that she's over fifty years old," Kiba said.

My eyes widened. "Is she that old??"

"Who knows?" Kiba shrugged. "She's never told us her age,"

Then, somehow, Sasuke ended up standing next to us.

I blinked at him. "Hey,"

He nodded. "Hn,"

"Hm? Uchiha's probably warming up to Toyo-kun," Kiba said.

"Yeah, you know, since they're neighbours and everything," Naruto replied.

"It's nice to see you again, Jiraiya," Tsunade said.

"It's always nice to see me," Jiraiya smirked. "But yes, it's nice to see you as well,"

Tsunade rolled her eyes. She faced the girls. "Okay ladies, you may meet the boys,"

Some girls squealed and some girls screamed.

The boys scattered around campus and the girls talked to them.

"Do you actually know any girls, Sasuke?" I asked.

"Yeah, but they're not my friends," He mumbled.

"How could they not be your friends?" I asked.

"You'll see," He sighed.

"SASUKE-KUN!!!!!!!" Two girls screamed.

I turned around to see one girl with pink hair and another with blonde.

They ran up to Sasuke and glomped him. "Sasuke-kun!"

Sasuke grunted. "Get. Off."

They smiled and pulled him back to his feet.

The girl with pink hair hugged him. "I've missed you so much, Sasuke-kun,"

The girl with blonde hair pushed her off of him. "Back off, I've missed him more than you!"

Before they could start a fight, Naruto yelled, "HEY SAKURA-CHAN!!"

The girl with pink hair cringed. "What do you want, Naruto?!"

Naruto blushed. "H-Hi,"

I decided to be polite and I smiled. "Hi, Sakura, was it? Um, I'm a new student here… Hoshi Toyo,"

Sakura looked up at me. I was an inch taller than her.

Sakura blushed slightly. "Oh, hey, yeah, I'm Haruno Sakura. Nice to meet you,"

The blonde girl pushed in front of Sakura.

"H-Hi! I'm Yamanaka Ino! You're kinda cute," Ino winked.

Oh God.

Please do not tell me that _**I**_have fangirls now.

That is SICK and WRONG!

I twitched. "Uh… Yeah, nice to meet you too,"

I glanced at Sasuke. He gave me a look that said: Now-you-know-how-it-feels.

"Why don't you… uhm…" I couldn't think of what to say.

"Show us where your friends are? We could talk to them!" Kiba saved.

Ino sighed. "Whatever. Just follow me. They should be with that Neji guy,"

We walked around and we found two girls Neji.

One girl with brown hair and another with lavender eyes and purple hair.

We reached them and Ino waved to the two girls.

"This is Tenten," Ino said, point to the girl with brown hair. "And this is Hyuga Hinata,"

I looked at Neji and Hinata. "You guys cousins?"

"Yeah," Neji sighed.

"H-Hai…" Hinata quietly said.

I nodded. "I'm Hoshi Toyo, a new student. Nice to meet you,"

Tenten nodded. "The pleasure's mine,"

**-x-x-x-x-**

We still had to do our lessons during the day.

Even if it meant that we had to do our lessons with the girls.

The guys told me that every year it happened.

We had P.E.

It was easy enough on what we had to do. We had to run, do high jump… The works.

Although we had to change.

This was hard enough for me since there was the locker room, where you_** had**_ to change.

I begged the teacher if I could change in the bathroom, but that was occupied by the girls.

"Onegai, sensei!" I begged.

"Why can't you just change in front of the other guys?" My sensei asked; yes, it was Gai-sensei.

I blushed. "Uhh… I…just don't feel comfortable about it. Since I'm an exchange student and all… We didn't…uhm… change in front of each other!"

Okay, I was bluffing.

C'mon, it was a white lie!

Gai raised an eyebrow and me and then sighed. "You can use the bathroom_** after**_ the girls are done. And I mean after _**every one of them**_are done,"

I nodded quickly. "Hai, wakarimashita (I understand),"

I waited after a while until the girls were done and I could use the bathrooms.

I went inside the toilet block and locked the door.

I quickly changed and ran as fast as I could to catch up to my class.

They were lined up, getting ready to run the track.

Kiba and Naruto saved a spot for me in between them.

I then noticed that they were pretty tall.

They were probably around 20-30cm taller than me.

Gai told us to jog around the track as much as we could and he told the girls to practice their high jumping and see how far they could go.

We began at the starting line and began running laps.

I wouldn't want to brag, but I was a pretty good runner.

Kiba was running along beside me, but Naruto was gasping for air.

"How can you guys run so easily??" Naruto choked. He was barely next to us.

"I don't eat so much ramen, that's why," I said.

Kiba nodded. "I go on walks a lot with my dog. We mostly jog around downtown,"

"You need to eat properly, Naruto," I said.

"I know, I know… but ramen is so addicting!!" Naruto complained.

I shook my head.

After about ten or so laps, Kiba and Naruto dropped dead on the grass, panting.

I continued to jog.

After ten minutes, the whole class lay on the grass.

Only Sasuke and I were left.

Sasuke ran along beside me.

"You're not bad…" He panted.

I continued jogging, and I nodded.

"For a girl,"

I slapped him on the arm. "Sexist,"

"Hn, call me whatever, but you're not going to beat me in this,"

"Oh really? I was champion in junior high," I said, beginning to feel pretty tired.

"That was junior high. This is high school," Sasuke said.

"Whoa! Look at Toyo and Sasuke go!" A guy yelled.

"Junior high was last year, baka," I argued.

"Well, still. I doubt you can beat me now," Sasuke smirked.

"We'll see about that!" I continued to jog.

After a while, I was beginning to break down, and Sasuke was about to as well.

We both collapsed on the lanes, gasping for air.

"I can't move… my legs anymore," I groaned.

Sasuke sat up. "Ah… I guess you're good,"

I smiled smugly at him. "Hah… We had a tie, so don't be ashamed,"

I wiped my forehead. "I pushed myself a bit too much today,"

Sasuke shook his head. "Jesus, you can't walk back to our classes?"

I shook my head. "N-No…"

"C'mon, get up," Sasuke stood up.

I placed my arms on the ground and slowly stood. My legs were shaking, but I didn't care.

I smiled. "I guess I can walk back to class,"

I took one step and I collapsed back on the ground.

I groaned.

Sasuke crouched in front of me. "Hurry up and get on my back,"

"Eh?"

"Get on my back, damn it,"

I didn't want to anger him, so I quickly got on his back.

He walked to the class, piggy-backing me.

The guys gawked.

Never had they imagined that Uchiha Sasuke would be piggy-backing someone else.

"Why am I beginning to feel jealous of that?" Sakura cringed.

The closeness of Sasuke was making my cheeks heat up, but I couldn't let that be shown… or else the guys would think I'm gay.

Well, technically, it's completely normal, since I'm a girl, but the guys don't know that.

Except for Sasuke.

"Okay, ladies, gentlemen, you may take your showers now. Oh, don't worry girls, we have two shower blocks," Gai smiled.

The girls sighed of relief. Sakura and Ino groaned. "I wanted to take a shower with Sasuke-kun!"

"So this is what you have to deal with?" I asked Sasuke.

"Yes, and it's not the best position to be in," Sasuke sighed.

**-x-x-x-x-**

Sasuke carried me all the way to the shower block.

"How're you gonna do this?" He asked as he was taking me to the block.

"Do what?" I asked.

"Take a shower," Sasuke said.

"Oh, I'm gonna wait until everyone is finished…" I explained.

"Okay, whatever," Sasuke muttered.

"Why are you even asking?" I asked.

His eyes widened. "I don't know…"

"Eh? Could it be that you're beginning to be worried about me?" I smirked.

Sasuke shook his head. "No!"

I laughed. "Up to you, Mr. Cockatoo-head,"

"Hey, don't make fun of the hair," Sasuke glared at me.

I nodded. "Hai, hai,"

Naruto and Kiba caught up to us.

"Toyo-san! Sasuke!" Naruto said.

"Yo, Sasuke, what's up with carrying Toyo?" Kiba asked.

"What about it?" Sasuke glared at them.

"It's weird," Naruto said.

"What? You jealous?" Sasuke muttered.

Naruto and Kiba slightly blushed.

"Now that you think about it, Toyo-san looks a lot like a girl," Naruto said.

"Yeah, if you were a girl, Toyo-kun, I would totally date you," Kiba grinned.

I glanced at Sasuke and he glanced back.

"Uhh… Thank you… Kiba," I said.

**-x-x-x-x-**

The guys took a while to get changed and take a shower.

Sasuke was the first one out.

"You sure are quick," I said.

"Your point being?" He asked.

I rolled my eyes and shook my head.

Sasuke smirked. "I thought so,"

When all the guys finished, I went inside and began to take a shower.

I was the open showers, where you could see everyone else showering.

I find that just…Awkward.

Anyway, I finished my shower and I changed.

I put on my underwear and bra, and I was just about to put on my wide strap on, to cover my breasts, until someone came inside.

"Ahh, Baka, you forgot your sham…" A voice said.

Two certain boys were at the doorway and were gawking at me.

"Toyo! Y-You're a… girl?!" They shrieked.

I gasped.

"Naruto! Kiba!"

* * *

_DUN DUN DUN!!! NARUTO AND KIBA JUST FOUND OUT! GASP! Hmm... Where are my reviews? Normally, I would have around three, but now... I only had one... THANK YOU SHASHUKO THE PAISLEY MAIDEN FOR REVIEWING !! Please, please, PLEASE review? It would make me very happy! Mou... Animania is coming soon... I'm so excited! PLEASE REVIEWW ! I will lurrve you all if you review !_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapter Five: Consequence**_

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

**A/N:**

**Okay, VERY sorry for the late chapter but if you've read what was on my profile, you would understand. **

**REALLY SORRY!! Damn virus! TT-TT deleting all my files…**

Naruto and Kiba just stood there for a couple of seconds until Naruto broke the silence.

Naruto cried, "Toyo-san's a girl, Toyo-san's a GIRL and WHAT DO I—"

I cut him off by placing my hand over his mouth. "Be quiet,"

Naruto blushed and nodded slowly.

I locked the door behind them and sighed.

I glanced at Naruto and Kiba. They were both blushing.

Why?

I blushed too.

I just realized that I was still in my underwear.

"Gomen," I said quietly.

I walked back to the bench with my clothes on it and quickly changed.

I turned to look at Kiba and Naruto.

"Uhm… About what you saw…" I mumbled.

"Why, Toyo-kun?" Kiba asked.

"Long story short, I didn't want to lose to my godfather and he said I could go to this school since I needed to get an education here in Japan, but I have to keep this whole female thing a secret… so yeah," I quickly said.

Naruto looked a little confused, but I think he understood, same goes for Kiba.

"I see," Kiba said.

"Anou… Kiba… Naruto… You're not going to tell anyone… are you?" I asked softly.

Naruto and Kiba looked at each other and then looked at me. "We're not going to tell anyone, Toyo-san," Naruto answered.

"Can we still be friends?" I asked gently.

"We don't know, Toyo-kun. This whole thing about you being a girl… It's weird,"

I looked down to the floor. "I understand… You… You can leave now,"

Kiba and Naruto slowly left the room and I sat on the bench.

I wasn't sure why, but tears rolled down my cheeks.

I sobbed, but wiped them with the back of my hands.

Had I just lost the two closest people to me in the school?

**-x-x-x-x-**

The day went on slowly, more slowly than I thought.

I continuously glanced at Kiba or Naruto.

I used every opportunity to talk to them, but they would just glance at me and turn away.

I really blew it this time.

But I suppose that's my consequence for being a girl in this school.

It was our break, and the girls were scattered around the boys, especially Sasuke.

I had about two or three around my desk.

"Konnichiwa! I'm Yamogo Akira. What's your name?" A black haired girl asked.

I looked up at her and her friends.

"Eh? Oh! I'm Hoshi Toyo… Nice to meet you and what are your friend's names?" I asked politely.

She smiled and looked at them.

The One with short light brown hair quietly said, "I-I'm Bunko Aimi,"

She reminded me a lot of Hinata.

I smiled. "Hajimimashite (Nice to meet you), Aimi-san,"

She blushed and looked away.

Their other friend was green haired and was grinning like mad.

"Yo!" She exclaimed. "I'm Haruka Emiko! You know, for a new guy, you don't look half bad!"

I smiled nervously. "Heh, Arigatou, Emiko-san,"

The three girls talked to me during the break, with Emiko holding my arm happily and Aimi continuously blushing at me. Of course, Akira was the only one who acted friendly without seeming like she had some immense crush on me.

Sasuke had somehow gotten away from the other girls and walked over to my desk.

I turned to him. "Hey, Sasuke,"

"Yo. Why aren't you with Naruto and Kiba? You're usually with them, right?" He asked.

I cringed and looked away.

His eyes widened. "Don't tell me…"

I sighed ad turned to Emiko. "Emiko-san, I need to speak with Sasuke for a moment. Is it okay if you could let me go for a while?"

"Ahh! Toyo-kun! You're so polite! Of course you can go with Sasuke-kun! But be sure to come back, ne?" She smiled.

I nodded and got out of my seat and took Sasuke outside the class.

"Acting polite with the fan girl? Why?" He asked, smirking.

I shook my head. "I don't enjoy upsetting other girls. I'm just doing what a man's supposed to do,"

"And yet, you're not," Sasuke said.

I shrugged. "Never mind about that, Kiba and Naruto—"

"How'd they find out?" He asked.

"Well, you remember how I had to take a shower after everyone left?" I said.

His eyes widened. "They saw you **naked**?!"

"No, of course not!" I blushed.

"Then, what? In your underwear?" Sasuke asked.

I slowly nodded.

He sighed, frustrated. "There's no helping it. Naruto and Kiba have now found out and who knows what they're going to do?"

"Toyo-kun!" I heard a familiar voice say.

I turned around. "Kiba?"

He jogged over to me, with Naruto.

"Toyo-kun, can we talk to you alone for a minute?" Kiba asked.

I glanced at Sasuke. He nodded.

"Sure," I said.

We walked outside to class to the tree where my brother and I argued (and when Sasuke found out about my secret).

"Toyo-san," Naruto said.

I looked at him. "Hai?"

Kiba began. "We're… both… really sorry about the way we've been acting today, we just thought it was really awkward about your secret and stuff that, I mean… you know…"

"We're sorry, Toyo-san," Naruto said quietly.

I took a sigh of relief and looked up to them and smiled.

I took a step near them and wrapped my arms around both of them. "Thank you,"

They blushed a bit, but they hugged me back.

"I guess school would be boring without you, Toyo-kun," Kiba smirked.

I let go of them and wiped a small tear from my eye. "I guess so,"

The bell for the last period rang.

"We'd better be quick, the next period's about to begin," I smiled.

"Un (Yeah)!" The both grinned.

**-x-x-x-x-**

Last period ended and this time, we were allowed to stay at school at 4:30pm, to socialize with the other girls.

Kiba and I hung out in the classroom together.

"Na, Toyo-kun, I know I've walked to your house and everything, but I want to see inside your house!" Kiba grinned.

"I don't see why not. But why now?" I asked.

He shrugged. "No idea, really. I guess I'm just curious,"

I laughed. "Well, I guess you can come over then. Wait, when do you want to come over?"

"After school?" He asked.

"Already? Okay, sure at… 7ish?" I said.

"Definitely," Kiba nodded.

**-x-x-x-x-**

It was near 7pm.

Just around 6:45pm.

I wore some loose clothing that you know… guys wear.

I watched TV and Jiraiya asked me something.

"So…Kiba's coming over, huh?" He smirked.

I glared at him. "Don't think wrong, Jiraiya. He's only coming over as a friend, and nothing more,"

I flipped through the channels for the following ten minutes, and on the dot, a knock was heard at 7pm.

I quickly got up and opened the door, welcoming Kiba in.

Kiba stepped inside. "Sorry for intruding!"

We entered the kitchen / lounge room.

He spotted Jiraiya.

"Ah!" He bowed quickly. "Konbanwa (Good evening), kojou-sensei,"

Jiraiya chuckled. "Please, when we're outside of school, just call me Jiraiya,"

Déjà vu? I could've sworn that this happened between me and Itachi.

Kiba nodded. "Hai, Jiraiya-san,"

As they talked, I took out some orange juice, pouring it into two glass cups.

"Let's go outside in the porch," I said, before Kiba and Jiraiya got into their little conversation.

Kiba nodded and followed me.

We sat on the two chairs outside, and I placed the two cups on the table.

"So…" I began.

"Is it hard to be in our school?" Kiba asked suddenly.

"Eh?"

"I mean, you know, it must be hard. Does anyone else know about this?" He asked.

"Well, Jiraiya knows, you and Naruto know… and Sasuke," I whispered the last bit out.

"Sasuke knows?"

"U-Un,"

"I see…"

"Well, I certainly know that my house isn't the best place to live in." I said, changing the subject. "In such a posh place like Konoha Academy, my house must look a little… different to yours, huh?"

Kiba shook his head, grinning. "Nope. Your house isn't all that different,"

"I see. I must be so used to the American styled houses," I smiled.

He shrugged.

I stood up and leaned on the railing

"It's a nice night, isn't it?" I whispered.

Kiba also leaned on the rail.

"Un," He smiled.

It was silent for a few seconds, until Kiba said something.

"Toyo-kun, what do you think about me?" Kiba asked.

I looked at him. "Well, I really like you, Kiba. You're kind to me, and I think you're one of the closest people to me in the school, probably my best friend,"

Kiba smiled. "I'm glad,"

I giggled. "So am I,"

Then, I felt Kiba's warm hand at the back of my neck, bringing my face closer to his.

"K-Kiba?"

Before I knew it, I was kissing Inuzuka Kiba.

* * *

_Yaaaayy! Finally finished this chapter, and I'm SO SORRY that its super late. It's just that my computer had a stupid virus and my documents deleted. My dad didn't save the files on a USB, so yeahs._

_PLEASE REVIEW BECAUSE I REALLY WORKED HARD ON THIS ! _


	6. Chapter 6

_**Chapter Six: What? Why? HOW?**_

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

**A/N:**

**In Reply to ****Danni****:**

**It is similar to the storyline of Hana Kimi, and I did give credit in the first chapter, in my authors note.**

**Again, sorry for the late chapter.**

**Toyo's Point Of View**

My eyes widened as Kiba's lips crashed into mine.

I stood there, stunned for a few seconds, then I took a step back and he let go of me.

I blushed immensely. "W-What? Why? H-How??"

Kiba looked down to the floor. "I knew there was something different about you, Toyo-kun, from the moment I met you, but now that I found out, I… I'm confused. I needed that kiss to prove how I felt,"

I was bewildered. "So you're just going to kiss and leave me, thinking that you just stole my— Uh…n-never mind,"

Kiba's eyes widened. "Toyo-kun, did I just steal your… first kiss?"

I turned away.

"N-No, you didn't," I lied.

Kiba smiled nervously. "Sorry about that, Toyo-kun,"

I shrugged, in an attempt to act cool about this whole thing.

"I'm… going to… go to bed now. Good night," I mumbled.

I walked towards the door and Kiba grabbed my arm. "See you tomorrow, Toyo-kun,"

"I'll see you tomorrow, Kiba," I said in a monotone voice.

He nodded and left my house.

Soon, I had finished my evening routine, and was snuggled up under the covers of my bed.

I laid there in the dark, until light crept into my room.

I looked at the door. "Jiraiya?"

My godfather smirked as he stood at my bedroom door.

"Well, Kiba seems to have a liking to you," Jiraiya grinned.

I blushed again, and turned away, not facing him. "Sh-Shut up"

I felt one side of the bed go heavy, like it was sinking.

I glanced behind me. Jiraiya was sitting on the edge of my mattress.

"Toyo, he can't help it, I mean, he's in love right?" He mumbled.

I sat up, glaring at him. "Who said he was in love?! He's not in love with me!"

Jiraiya gave me a long, hard look.

"What?!" I asked, frustrated.

Jiraiya shrugged and sighed. He stood up and before he left the room and closing the door, he said one thing:

"Try not to hurt their feelings, okay, Toyo?"

I sighed as he left.

_I already know that, baka…_

**-x-x-x-x-**

I walked on my way to school that day, because Jiraiya (for once) left the house to get to school earlier.

I stuffed my hand in my pocket as I entered the school gates.

"TOYO-SAAAAAAAANN!" I heard a distant voice scream.

I looked around. "I guess I just imagined it,"

"TOYO-SAAAAAAAANN!!!!" The voice was getting closer and closer…

Then I screamed.

Tackled to the ground, I rubbed my butt and glared at a certain blonde boy, with a grin so huge; you'd think it continued off his face.

"Naruto! Be careful will you?" I said, still rubbing my butt as I stood up.

"Ahaha… Did I tackle you too hard? Oh, is it because you're different from me?" Naruto smirked, nudging me.

I glared at him some more.

What was this?

An odd form of sexism?

"Whaaat?! I'm no different from you!" I pouted.

Naruto chuckled and ruffled my hair. "Only kidding, Toyo-san,"

I sighed and closed my eyes. "Let's quickly get to class,"

When we reached the classroom door, my eyes instantly met Kiba's, and he grinned.

"Yo, Toyo-kun," He mouthed over the loudness of the other students.

I blushed with wide eyes and quickly looked away.

Kiba ran over to both of us and smiled.

"Morning, Kiba," Naruto grinned.

Kiba nodded. "Good morning!"

He then turned to me. "Listen, Toyo—"

"Yo, Toyo, Naruto, Kiba," A voice said.

I turned around and looked up.

"Sasuke! G-Good morning," I stuttered, but relieved.

Thank goodness he came; Kiba would've put me into an awkward moment just then.

"What's wrong with you, Toyo?" Sasuke said, giving me a funny look.

"T-There's nothing wrong. Why would there be something wrong? I'm completely fine! Nothing's wrong! Hahahahaha!" I said all at once.

He raised an eyebrow and gave me a look. "There's something wrong,"

"There isn't anythi—"

"Sasuke, if Toyo-kun says there's nothing wrong, then there's nothing wrong," Kiba cut in.

Sasuke shrugged and sighed. "Whatever,"

I blushed a little. _**Just a little**_.

Then class began.

**-x-x-x-x-**

It was lunch time at the Academy. The first few periods flew by quickly.

But it was still awkward…

And Kiba just _**had**_ to take every seat next to me.

As soon as the lunch bell rang, I quickly packed my books and dashed to the, err… boy's bathroom.

I decided to eat inside the bathroom to avoid Kiba… No matter how disgusting it may have been.

I took out my lunch box and sat down on a toilet seat, with the cubicle door opened.

I was not a big fan of public toilets.

I began eating my lunch in the quiet bathroom.

That is, until Sasuke, Naruto and Kiba barged in.

Naruto and Kiba were holding their stomachs in pain while Sasuke rolled his eyes.

Naruto groaned, "Ugh... What did they put in that 'Mystery Lunch' today?!"

"I'm just lucky I packed my own lunch today," I heard Sasuke mumble.

I gaped at them and they eventually noticed that I was there.

"Toyo? What're you doing here?" Sasuke asked suspiciously.

My mind flooded with thoughts, trying to think of an excuse as to why I would be eating in… the bathroom.

"Oh! Haha, what am I doing here? Well, what do you do in a bathroom? To... um… take Number Twos!" I quickly said before closing (and locking) the cubicle door, hoping that they boys would go away.

I saw a shadow under the door as I held my breath to keep quiet.

"Toyo," Sasuke's voice mumbled. "You're lying,"

Another shadow neared the door.

"Toyo," I recognized this as Kiba's voice.

"…Yes?" I murmured.

"…Don't…" He began. "Don't act this way,"

I sighed. "It's kind of hard not to,"

"Anyone want to fill me in on the details here?" Naruto butted in.

"Naruto," By the sound of Sasuke's voice, he was probably glaring at the blonde boy.

"Whaaaat???" Naruto whined. "I only want to know!"

"It's obviously none of your business, blockhead," Sasuke retorted.

"Why you—" Naruto began.

"Guys," Kiba interrupted. "Let me and Toyo talk alone for a while. Please,"

Sasuke and Naruto went silent. Then I heard their footsteps fade away.

After a few minutes, Kiba spoke up. "Toyo, come out,"

Oddly, I followed his orders, and opened the cubicle door to face him.

Kiba placed his hand gently on the top of my head and smirked. "Is it because of what happened last night?"

I instantly blushed. "W-What makes you think that?"

"You're stuttering, you're blushing, and you're trying to avoid me ever since," He replied coolly.

I cringed and stayed silent.

"So it _**is**_ from last night," Kiba's smile faded.

I quickly looked up at him. "Don't get the wrong idea! I still like you! But it's just… What you did…"

"Your first kiss?" Kiba guessed quietly.

_So it really wasn't some dream._

I nodded.

"_**That's**_ why you're acting weirdly? Because I took your first kiss?"

"Sh-Shut up! My first kiss is supposed to be special! I wanted it to be with the person I loved! I… The kiss… It's all so new to me…"

Kiba only chuckled.

"What? Wasn't it your first kiss as well?" I argued.

"Of course it was," He said seriously. He turned away, his back facing me. "Like you said, your first kiss has to be with someone you love."

My eyes widened. "You… You didn't just say…"

"That I love you?" Kiba asked.

"…Yes,"

He sighed. "I was hoping I wouldn't have to tell you. It would probably be only troublesome for you. So I kept it a secret for a while. But yes… Now you know… That I love you,"

"But how?! Why?! When??"

"I don't know… I saw you; you were pretty cute for a guy. God, I thought I was turning gay. Thank goodness you're a girl, right?"

"B-But… When?"

"Just around the time when I found out about your little secret, it sort of confirmed that I was in love,"

_He fell in love with me when I told him my gender?_

"But…"

"See? I knew this would be troublesome for you. I shouldn't have said it in the first place…" Kiba sighed.

"NO!" I yelped too quickly.

Kiba turned around quickly, startled by my sudden outburst.

"Don't regret… what you said, Kiba…" I continued quietly.

"Why?" He asked.

"I don't know…" I mumbled.

Kiba smiled softly. He pulled me slowly to his chest, wrapping his arms around my neck. I could feel his warm breath on my hair. "Toyo" He whispered. It was barely audible.

My heart was obviously pounding by now.

He pulled away slowly and leaned in. His lips, those soft lips, connected to mine again. He then backed me onto a cold surface, he removed one hand to place it there, which I then realized, and it was a wall. He let go of the kiss, and stared at me for what seemed like the longest time. Kiba's other hand lifted, and it stroked my left cheek faintly.

"K-Kiba," I stammered.

He sighed inaudibly. "I'm sorry,"

"Why are you so sorry for?" I catechized.

"I can't handle not being with you anymore. I want to stop hiding my feelings for you. It's unhealthy," Kiba responded.

"I never asked you to hide them from me," I whispered.

"I didn't want you to get frustrated,"

I stared at the ground and became conscious to the fact that Kiba was merely centimeters away from me.

It was silent.

Then…

"Toyo, please go out with me,"

_SO, WHO'S TOYO GOING TO END UP WITH NOW?! LOL. I've now changed these pairings to KibaxOCxSasuke XD. Also, this story is in YOUR hands! YES, YOU! Please vote when you review~! (Like in my Akatsuki Fanfiction) Sorry if the chapter's a bit short, but I tried to put more fluffiness into this one X3. OH, AND PLEASE REVIEWW~!_

_P.S. HAPPY LATE HALLOWEEN~!  
_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Chapter Seven: Confusion and Reunion.**_

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto (And I never will). DAMN IT.**

**A/N:**

**You people need to start voting for either Sasuke or Kiba! DX**

**VOTEVOTEVOTE! DX**

**Toyo's Point Of View**

"Wait, What?!" I almost yelled.

"Don't make me repeat it again, Toyo," Kiba mumbled.

"You… want to go out with me? Honestly?" I asked in disbelief.

"Yes," He whispered.

"I… But… Won't other people think you're… Gay? For dating me, I mean. You know my real gender, but the others don't, and I'd like it to stay that way,"

"Honestly, I don't care being called homo or whatnot. As long as I know the truth, I don't mind being called gay,"

"Oh,"

"So… Will you go out with me?" He asked again.

"Let me… think about it for a while,"

"Oh… Sure. Just tell me when you have your answer,"

I nodded as he left the toilets.

I sat myself down on a toilet seat and sighed.

"What did he ask?" I heard Sasuke's voice say.

"Why should it matter to you?" I asked back.

"I don't know," He replied.

I looked up at him. "That was very blunt. And straightforward too,"

He shrugged. "Answer my question, Toyo,"

"He asked me out…" I mumbled under my breath.

"As in a date? Or official boyfriend and girlfriend stuff?" Sasuke wondered.

"Official," I replied.

"I see… So what did you say to him?"

"I'll think about it,"

"No wonder Kiba looked depressed when he came out,"

"That's not my fault! I mean, I need some thinking time before answering a question like that!"

"It IS practically your fault, but it's half Kiba's too,"

"If that was an attempt to make me feel better, it didn't work,"

"You really think I'm the type of person to comfort other people?"

"I suppose your right. I bet you've never comforted a person in your life,"

"I just did to you!"

"And I just said, 'It didn't work,'"

"Then how on Earth am I supposed to comfort someone?"

I stood up and walked out the door.

"Where are you going?" Sasuke asked.

"Let's talk outside. The bathroom's giving me the chills," I gestured him to go next to me.

And so, we walked until we reached the bench just near the school gate.

"The way to comfort a person," I sat down. "Is to listen to what's wrong and to not make any bad comments about it. You sometimes give them advice, if you can't, cheer them up somehow,"

Sasuke took a seat next to me. "I did that,"

I gave him a look.

"What?" Sasuke questioned, feeling uncomfortable.

"Quote from Uchiha Sasuke, 'No wonder Kiba looked depressed when he came out,'" I said with my fingers as quotation marks.

"That wasn't bad," He pointed out.

"Uh, yes it was," I smacked him on the head. "Are you stupid or something?"

"No I'm not! …I'm smarter than you,"

I sighed and leaned back on the bench. "What should I say to Kiba?"

"That depends. How do you feel about him?"

"I've only ever seen him as a close friend. But I've never actually thought about us dating,"

"Kiba's willing to try,"

"I know but… It was so… random,"

"Have you kissed?"

"Uh…"

"So you have,"

"How can you tell?!"

"Your cheeks are excessively red,"

"Ugh…" I muttered. "Okay yes. We have kissed,"

"What did you feel in tha---"

"Shock,"

"Uh. I meant if it felt good or not,"

I shrugged. "It was nice… I guess,"

"Do you… want to kiss him again?"

"…Yeah. Kiba's lips are--- HOLD ON. WHY AM I TALKING TO YOU ABOUT THIS?!" I stood up immediately blushing. I walked off quickly to hide from Sasuke.

I'd exposed too much.

**Sasuke's Point Of View**

Toyo walked off quickly as she realized what she was sharing with me.

I smirked, and then sighed.

"Thanks, Sasuke. You made me feel a whole lot better about her feelings," A voice said behind me.

"I'm doing this for her. Not you," I mumbled under my breath.

I turned to face Kiba.

"Tell me what happens between you and her later on," I told him.

"Sure thing," Kiba nodded.

I stood and walked to the classroom to find Toyo in her seat with her face in her palms.

"Idiot Toyo," I heard her mutter.

I went over to her desk and flicked her forehead lightly. "Yo,"

She looked at me for a second then went back to calling herself an idiot.

"You're not an idiot, Toyo," I crossed my arms.

"That's what you think," She replied.

I sighed. "Then maybe you are,"

"You'd feel like an idiot too,"

"For doing what, exactly?"

"What I said to you outside… That was embarrassing,"

"Not to mention awkward,"

She almost got off her seat to hit me. "Way to make me feel better, Uchiha,"

I shrugged. "Only trying to help,"

Toyo sighed. "I'm so hopeless,"

"At what?"

"Feelings. Boys. Relationships," She confessed. "I couldn't even tell that Kiba liked me until he told me,"

"Don't blame yourself for it. There are other clueless people in the world about love too," I said.

Toyo shook her head. "You're really bad at comforting people,"

"Or maybe I'm doing all of this intentionally," I smirked.

**Toyo's Point of View**

**-x-x-x-x-**

The end of the school day was nearing, and the boys had walked with me to the gate, since I knew Jiraiya would stay at school later, as usual.

I turned around when we reached the entrance to the school. "I guess I'll see you guys tomorrow," I smiled.

Sasuke nodded stiffly. "Me too," He stood beside me.

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot that you two were neighbors," Naruto said.

I waved as we both walked away and they waved back.

Only, I wasn't watching where I was going, and I accidentally bumped into someone in front of me.

"Ah! Sorry! I'm sorry!" I bowed.

"Tch. Watch where you're going next time," A voice said.

I looked up to be faced by a boy and a girl, who looked exactly the same. The same shade of hair color, the same eyes. Twins, I guess.

"Haru, he said he was sorry. Didn't you say you wouldn't be hostile to others anymore?" The girl scolded.

Haru?

"Are you sure it's even a guy? Rika, I know what I'm doing," The boy who I'm assuming is Haru snapped.

Rika?

"I'm sorry, but really, you shouldn't be so mean to him," Rika mumbled. She looked at me. "Are you okay? Sorry, my brother just tends to be a little… angry sometimes,"

I shook my head. "No, no, it's okay. I'm fine,"

"Thank goodness," She sighed.

I nodded. "So uhm, I'll just go… now,"

Rika smiled and waved. "Have a good evening,"

"You… too," I murmured.

I ran to Sasuke's side.

"You okay?" He asked.

"I'm okay. Do they …look familiar to you?" I asked, eyeing the twins.

"Uh… no?" Sasuke shrugged. "Not that I should really care, now hurry up before I start getting yelled at by mom,"

"Fine, fine," I sighed.

**-x-x-x-x-**

Sitting home alone isn't so bad. You get the television to yourself and there's nobody there to disturb you, i.e. Jiraiya.

But of course, all good things come to an end, as I saw Jiraiya walk in.

"I'm home~!" He smiled as he approached me watching the television.

"Welcome back," I muttered.

"You'll never guess who I bumped into at the office today," Jiraiya grinned.

I stared at him.

"Aren't you going to guess?" He asked.

"No," I answered.

"Oh. Well, you remember those kids you used to play with when you used to live here five years ago? What were their names…? Haru and Rika?" Jiraiya wondered.

"AH!" I stood up and blinked.

"What?"

"I saw them at the entrance of the school whilst walking out with the guys!"

"Great! … Well anyway, they came up to me at my desk and said to me, 'We heard that Toyo's back in Japan. We'd like to see her as soon as possible,'"

"And what did you say?!"

"They're coming over to the school tomorrow afternoon to see you,"

I fell back onto the couch. "This is a surprise… I never expected to see them whilst I was here,"

Jiraiya nodded, stayed silent for three seconds, and then asked, "What's for dinner?"

**-x-x-x-x-**

Waking up the next morning made me feel nervous. Like that annoying feeling in your stomach.

I had the butterflies?

I knew I had already somewhat met Rika and Haru, but it still made me nervous that they're going to realize that it was me they talked to yesterday.

What if they think badly about my image right now? I _**was**_ at an all-boys school, and I kinda looked like a boy.

I tried to push that all out of my head as I got ready for school.

I cooked breakfast, and noticed that Jiraiya was gone already.

"It must be tough being a principal… I'm surprised he can even run a school," I said to myself as I ate.

Ten minutes later, after I gulped my food down, I put on my shoes quickly, noticing how I was going to be late unless I ran to school.

I opened the door to see Sasuke sitting on the porch steps.

"Sasuke?" I said.

"It's about time you got ready. Now we'd better start running, or else we'll be late," He muttered.

"But why---?" I began, but instead of letting me finish my sentence, he took my hand and began running, leaving my question unanswered.

**-x-x-x-x-**

We barged into the classroom, panting.

Iruka was already at the front, gaping at us, and then realizing we were late. He put on his angry face.

"You two are LATE!" Iruka yelled. "I expected better from you! Especially you, Sasuke-kun!"

I bowed. "I'm really sorry, sensei! I took too long to get ready and Sasuke was only waiting for me so…" I trailed off when I realized what I just said.

Whispers began around the classroom.

"Sasuke was waiting for _**him**_? Is he going out with Toyo or something? Sasuke _**never**_ do that!" I heard a person nearby say.

"Maybe Toyo's just making up an excuse so he can't get in trouble," Another person whispered.

"He might be telling the truth… After all, they both entered the class at the same time, AND Sasuke's not denying it," Someone pointed out.

"Ah, you're right…" The one who began the conversation said.

I could see Kiba slightly glaring at Sasuke.

**-x-x-x-x-**

Lunch time is normally when Chouji and Naruto bug me about food.

So I gave them my lunch and bought some juice instead.

I sat outside, sipping my straw until a hand was in front of my face, holding an onigiri.

"Here," They said.

I looked up. "Sasuke?"

"What?" He said, taking a bite out of his own onigiri.

I took the food carefully and mumbled, "Itadakimasu,"

Sasuke sat beside me. "Now, why would you be out here?"

I shrugged. "I needed to think. Alone,"

"Harsh. I'll go then," He stood up.

"Uh, no. No," I shook my head. Sasuke looked at me. "You don't… have to leave if you don't want to,"

He smirked and sat back down.

"What's on your mind?" He asked after a while.

"Nothing much," I answered. "You remember those two I bumped into yesterday?"

"That rude guy and the somewhat kind girl? Yeah, I remember them. Why?"

I sighed smiling. "Turns out they're my childhood friends, but I never knew until Jiraiya told me last night,"

Sasuke nodded. "And what now?"

"I'm going to meet up with them… after school," I laughed. "I can't believe I'm getting nervous over this,"

Sasuke shrugged, not seeming to care. "Do you… want me to come with you this afternoon?"

"Come with me where?"

He cringed. "Uh, never… mind,"

**-x-x-x-x-**

The day went by quicker than usual, making me irritated.

Why was it that only the days I want to go slower go faster for me?

I kept control of the butterflies in my stomach, waving off Naruto and the others.

I reached the gate to be faced with two familiar faces.

I slightly smiled and waved nervously. "Uh, hey,"

Haru's eyes widened. "_**You **_were the guy I bumped into yesterday? No, uh girl… yeah, girl. But you look like a boy!"

I nudged his shoulder. I frowned. "Not so loud, Haru!"

"TOYO-CHAN~!" Rika squealed, hugging and tackling me to the ground.

"Aha, hi Rika," I smiled.

"I'm so sorry for calling you a boy yesterday!" She apologized.

I shook my head as I stood up with Rika. "No, no, it's no problem at all,"

"Who cares about all of that," Haru grinned, placing both his arms around our shoulders.

"Tell us what you've been up to for these past five years!"

* * *

_No complaints on how late the chapter is --' It's tough to write it if you don't know what your readers want ... Which is why I'm asking you all to start voting on either KIBA or SASUKE ! _

_Vote by telling me in your reviews, please! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW !_


End file.
